gta_highways_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Expressway
The Northern Expressway is a expressway in Bohan in Grand Theft Auto IV that begins at the intersection of Grand Boulevard and Leavenworth Avenue. It travels around Eastern Bohan, through Northern Gardens and Little Bay, and ends in Bohan Industrial. As the expressway is too indirect, the expressway carries not very much traffic. The Northern Expressway is most likely based off of the Cross Bronx Expressway in New York City. Exits and Entrances Traffic going off or on the expressway are controlled through signal lights, and the junctions are listed in numeral order from where it begins after the intersection of Frankfort Avenue and Exeter Avenue to where it ends at the intersection of Northern Expressway and Leavenworth Avenue. 1. Grand Boulevard and Leavenworth Avenue Intersection Northern Expressway is the continuation of Grand Boulevard to the west. Being one of the two ways to travel from west Bohan to east Bohan without leaving the borough, Grand Boulevard carries busy traffic to the junction. Thus, Leavenworth Avenue is a direct north-south avenue in eastern Bohan, bringing heavy traffic to the junction. These makes this junction to be busy. However, as Northern Expressway is not direct, the traffic starting from this junction is not very busy at all. Northern Expressway is a dual carriageway, which consists of a green divider. It differs from Grand Boulevard, which is divided by only road markings. 2. Planche Avenue Junction Planche Avenue junction enables drivers to enter / exit the freeway from/to Little Bay and Northern Gardens area. Thus, traffic from Boulevard who uses Dukes Bay Bridge would use this junction as it is the most direct way to access the bridge. 3. Downrock Loop Junction Its function is the same as Planche Street junction. It offers access from/to Little Bay and the freeway. However, it has much less traffic as it is indirect. The most direct and convenient way is to use Planche Street. 4. Alcatraz Avenue Intersection Alcatraz Avenue Intersection only offers westbound traffic (towards the unfinished flyover) to turn into northbound Alcatraz Avenue, or southbound Alcatraz Avenue to westbound Northern Expressway. Again with the Downrock Loop Junction, as it is not convenient, it carries low traffic by the local residents. 5. Leavenworth Avenue and Unfinished Flyover Intersection After the expressway passed Alcatraz Avenue, it arrives the intersection of Leavenworth Avenue. Not to be mixed with the intersection of Grand Boulevard and Leavenworth Avenue as Leavenworth Avenue meets Northern Expressway twice at its starting and ending points. This junction carries not much traffic since Northern Expressway is indirect and better alternative routes are available. Beyond the junction is the unfinished flyover towards Meadows Park and Meadow Hills, as suggested by the overhead sign on Northern Expressway. Some parts of the new flyovers are finished but some major parts are not done. If you perform the unique stunt jump at the end of the flyover, you will eventually land on Chase Point, western Bohan. Future Developments It appears as if the Northern Expressway is being extended across to the Meadow Hills and Meadows Park districts in Dukes, due to the presence of construction and incomplete highway infrastructure. The road sign before the under-construction section of freeway suggests that the completed freeway is intended to extend southwards over the Dukes Bay into the Meadows districts of Dukes. Trivia *The overhead signs on Northern Expressway says "The Concourse" which is New York City's equvialent to Grand Concourse (Bronx) with Grand Boulevard (same name as in real life) is the boulevard and Northern Expressway being the Concourse. Since Grand Boulevard and Northern Expressway are the same street/expressway, it is accurately based on the The Boulevard and Concourse. Category:Freeways Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Freeways in Liberty City in GTA IV Era Category:Streets in Bohan